


Storm Surge

by SpartanSiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 11 Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex, NSFW, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the events of Episode 11 of Eternal Summer.</p><p>After their argument at the festival, Haru and Makoto's emotions run high, culminating in a frantic bout of angry, heated sex. Ends on a happy, comforting note as I cannot bear to write angst with this lovely ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Surge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to writing explicit pieces, so please try to be kind in your reviews.
> 
> Any constructive criticism or comments can be placed in the comments below or can be directed to my Tumblr inbox @ http://spartansiren.tumblr.com/ask!

They crashed through the door, the smaller teen pinning the larger one roughly against the wall and smashing their tender lips together. He shoved his tongue in the other’s mouth in a wild abandon, feeling his partner’s fingers dig into his hips at the invasion. It was absolutely feral –a lapse in his usual control –but it was just what he needed. He nipped at his partner’s lips roughly, relishing in the small noises that Makoto couldn’t help but produce.

He moved his lips down the column of the teen’s neck, pulling at it sharply with his teeth before moving onto the next spot. He sucked a dark mark at the point where neck met shoulder and smirked; that mark was going to last for at least a week. _Good_. He practically tore off Makoto’s sweater, anxious to see more, to claim more of that pristine skin. He was going to make a mess of him tonight, of that he was most definitely certain.

Sex wasn’t usually like this between the two of them –rough uninhibited touches and harsh, biting stings –no, the couple usually _made love,_ passionately, carefully, and tenderly. But not tonight. Tonight the usually calm and loving duo were all fire –brilliant, crackling energy. Their argument at the festival over Haru’s future had created a spark that quickly spread into a great blaze, and they were ensnared in the overpowering sensation it left in its wake.

Haru pinched and pulled at Makoto’s skin with his teeth and fingers, paying particular attention to his lover’s sensitive chest. He was fueled by Makoto’s sharp cries and deep moans, but he wanted – _needed_ –so much more from the other teen. He pulled away with a jerk, quickly latching onto his lover’s wrist –a reminder of their “talk” earlier –and dragged him through the house and to his bedroom. He flung the taller boy on the bed and stood over him loomingly.

Their eyes finally met: Haru’s a deep, heated blue, and Makoto’s a shimmering, energetic green.

It only took a second before they were connected again, shoving their mouths together and twisting their tongues sloppily and without any real finesse. Makoto’s hand was fisted in his shirt, pulling Haru closer as he tried to take control from beneath. That earned a sharp nip in return, and Haru tangled his hand in his hair and pulled, telling Makoto that _he_ would be the one in control tonight. But he didn’t expect Makoto – _his sweet, considerate boyfriend_ –to bite back in equal fervor before flipping them over and rutting into him roughly. Haru let a rich moan slip from his lips against his better judgment.

Well, if Makoto wanted to play rough, he was definitely game. He pushed back and met his boyfriend’s thrusts, giving him a glare; he wasn’t backing down tonight. The two went at it, ripping articles of clothing off of their bodies as opportunities presented themselves.

Haru felt around on the bed, searching around frantically as he distracted Makoto with heady kisses. His fingers wrapped around a smooth slip of fabric, discernable as his sheets were pretty scratchy. He moved toward Makoto’s ear and bit down hard before making his move, swiftly tying his boyfriend’s dominant hand to the headboard with the green tie from his uniform. He smirked as the surprise revealed itself plainly on his boyfriend’s face.

“H-Haru!” He nearly squeaked; it was nice to see that he was still himself, despite the crackling tension in the air. That hint of normalcy was soon squashed as Haru made to trap his other hand. But Makoto wasn’t about to fall for that twice. He snatched his hand away and looked in his partner’s blue eyes with a look of defiance. Haru huffed before linking their fingers together and moving his lips down Makoto’s body, stopping at the hem of his boxers. He looked up at Makoto before letting go of his hand, communicating that any moves made toward releasing his arm would be met with _consequences_. His boyfriend nodded once in assent, though it was anything but a docile gesture.

Haru pulled the boxers off, releasing Makoto’s straining arousal. He didn’t give his lover any time to prepare; rather, he attacked his prey quickly, sucking it in and bobbing his head with vigor. He felt Makoto’s fingers knot themselves into his hair, trying to push him down to take more of his cock into his warm, soft mouth. But Haru refused, sucking harshly on the head and nearly chuckling as Makoto shivered and tensed out of sensitivity. His boyfriend’s hand then moved to his shoulder and relaxed. Haru gave the tip a sweet, rewarding lick before getting back to work.

Makoto had always loved the feel of Haru’s mouth around him, and he didn’t love it any less now. The underlying tension mingled with the overwhelming pleasure, causing his thoughts to become hazy around the edges. He had learned from nameless classmates and various tropes in films and sitcoms that angry, heated sex was an intense experience, but his expectations were nothing in comparison to the real deal. Watching Haru go down on him, despite their mutual frustration, was intoxicating. He could feel himself quickly unraveling as his conflicting emotions only aided in his pleasure. God, it was almost _too much_.

And then Haru pulled away, jolting Makoto back into a fully lucid state. He whined, but quickly regretted letting it slip as his boyfriend smirked down at him, his blue eyes practically sparking.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

Makoto lifted his left arm, slowly and with purpose, and released his other arm from the tie, his eyes remaining locked on Haru’s the entire time. He gave an uncharacteristic smirk at his lover’s frown before diving in and pinning the smaller teen to the bed. He chuckled darkly as Haru squirmed underneath him before silencing his protests with a fire-packed kiss. The tension was relieved from his boyfriend’s lithe frame as he relaxed into the kiss, but Makoto knew he was merely biding his time. He had to work quickly.

Taking Haru’s wrists into a single hand, he leaned away to stretch toward the top of the nightstand where he knew their well-used bottle of lube would be. It took a couple of tries, but he finally grasped it firmly in his grip, using the tip of his thumb to pop off the cap. Thankfully, Haru’s boxers had been relieved from his body earlier, leaving no obstacles between him and his target; his lover had always been better than him at stripping, a perk from his water-based obsession.

Makoto flipped the bottle around and squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his palm before coating his fingers as best as he could with one hand. Haru was squirming again, trying his best to get out of his hold. _How cute_. Makoto squeezed the teen’s wrists together, tightening his already firm grip before moving his fingers into position. He looked deep into Haru’s eyes, making sure that it was okay to proceed. After getting a rough nod of approval, he pushed two fingers into the tight entrance and curled them, making Haru’s hips jump from the bed. Makoto chuckled and got to work, thrusting his fingers in and out of his lover at a quick, uneven pace.

Haru thought he was going to lose it as Makoto played him like a maestro on his instrument of choice. Because he knew Haru so intimately, he knew all of his sweet spots and how to hit them most effectively, making his boyfriend melt into a puddle of needy lust. Haru was ashamed at how easily moans and whimpers were torn from his throat, damning Makoto’s expertise yet praising it within the same breath. His inner conflict was confusing, but it drove him onward. Haru couldn’t wait to find another opportunity to get back in the game, because he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Makoto added a third finger and aimed right for his prostate with practiced ease. Haru glared up at his boyfriend’s smug demeanor. Oh, victory was going to be so damn sweet.

After a couple minutes of added preparation –Makoto was definitely going to pay for toying with him –Haru was finally ready for the next step. Makoto squeezed more lube into his hand before slicking himself up with a long, drawn out sigh. Haru watched his lover’s eyes drift close in pleasure before pouncing. He quickly lined up Makoto’s cock with his entrance and pushed in, taking an added pleasure in Makoto’s shocked expression. Impatient as ever, he didn’t bother with waiting before setting a rough, driving pace.

“A-Ah!” Makoto cried out in pleasure, his hands fisting in the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Haru gripped his onto his shoulders for balance as be impaled himself on his lover’s cock, each time aiming to go deeper, hit harder. He needed the pace to match the frantic feeling in his heart. _More, more, more!_ Makoto stabilized him further as he latched onto Haru’s hips. Surely, there would be finger-shaped bruises tomorrow; not that either of them cared. They were too caught up in the adrenaline and oxytocin-fueled moment to even give thought to any sort of future.

Grunts and groans filled the room as the two kept up their impossible pace. And god, it was fantastic; their bodies were working in tandem with each other in a way that only they knew how to do. Figurative fireworks danced behind Haru’s eyelids as he lost himself to the sensation of rough, bruising hands and a hard cock pounding in all the right places. Makoto took advantage of his moment of weakness and flipped them, thrusting into the lithe teen with abandon.

“ _Makoto!_ ” Haru cried out as a particularly sharp thrust his prostate directly. “T-There! Right _there!_ ” He could feel humid pants hit the shell of his ear as Makoto’s head was driven into the pillow. His thrusts were beginning to become erratic as he was almost at his limit. Definitely not willing to go over the edge first, Makoto moved a hand to Haru’s weeping erection, pumping him harshly and out of time. His lover’s eyes glazed over as he quickly lost himself to pleasure, his release landing between their chests. Makoto crested almost immediately after, dropping right next to Haru, his breathing heavy and strained from his efforts.

The air between them was permeated only by their panting, and it took a couple minutes before either of them could speak a word. Surprisingly, it was Haru who broke the silence first.

“Makoto.” He stated calmly, effectively catching the other teen’s undivided attention. “I don’t think–” He should his head in frustration before starting again. “I don’t know what I want to do yet–”

“That’s okay, Haru.” Makoto reassured, only to be met with a glare.

“Don’t interrupt. I wasn’t finished.” Haru scolded. “I don’t know what I want to do yet… but, whatever career path I end up in… I want to do it with you. By your side.” He took a deep, cleansing breath. “I need to be with you, Makoto. I’m scared that you’re going to go to Tokyo and leave me behind. And I don’t know what I’d do if–” He was effectively cut off as Makoto placed a finger to his mouth and caught his gaze.

“I love you, Haru, and I will never leave you behind. _Never_.” He promised. “Whatever we do –even if we’re separated by some distance –we’ll do it together. We can always find a way. I know we can.” He gave his boyfriend a gentle smile and wrapped him tightly in his arms. “So try to have a little faith.”

“Promise me.” Haru demanded. “I need you to promise me.” Makoto extended his right pinky and entwined it loosely with Haru’s.

“I promise.” He vowed, searching his lover’s deep, oceanic eyes. Haru gave a deep sigh before curling his pinky around the other.

“Good.” He said before twining his fingers with Makoto’s and settling into his welcoming arms. After sharing a sweet peck on the lips, the two settled in, more than ready for sleep. Though Haru knew that he had a lot to prepare for in the coming weeks, he felt safe and content in Makoto’s loving embrace. The future seemed a lot less scary from this position, he thought as he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.


End file.
